Yearning for Sakaki
by Captain Sbop
Summary: We all know that Kaorin has held feelings for Sakaki for a long time, but she never really acted on them. Well, what if she did? Please notice: Shoujo Ai!
1. Chapter 1

**Yearning for Sakaki**

_Author's notes:  
English is not my native language, so please bear with me  
Comments and reviews are most welcome  
The obligatory disclaimer: Of course I don't own Azumanga Daioh_

"I'm such a coward…" Kaorin sighed, staring at the ground. For how long could this go on? They had gone to school together for two years, and she hadn't gotten a single step closer!  
She had it bad for Sakaki-san. And lately it had gotten even worse. Sakaki was the first thing on her mind when she woke up, and the last thing she thought of when she went to bed. She was fairly certain that she was even dreaming of Sakaki at night. At school it took great mental exertions to concentrate during class, and the same thing went for doing homework. Almost all of her spare time was spent thinking of Sakaki. Only her friend Chihiro, and astronomy club a couple of afternoons a week, was able to tear her mind away from her obsession.

Day in and day out she had been trying to get close to Sakaki-san. Or rather, nothing came of it except dreaming and hoping. And even if she succeeded in getting close enough to Sakaki to exchange a few words with her, Kaorin was usually so bashful that she ran away at once.  
Sakaki, for her part, didn't make it any easier for her: She rarely spoke much herself, and her aura of condensed coolness was so… _overwhelming!_ Kaorin was well aware that she could never be as cool, composed and fantastic as Sakaki-san – but if she could just get a little close to her… Kaorin had experienced a touch of this during Sports Day in their first year at the school: Through a divine miracle she had gotten to dance with Sakaki-san. These few moments had been the happiest of her entire life! True, she immediately afterwards had gotten to dance with that creep, Kimura-sensei, but even this nightmare faded in comparison to her dreamy dance with Sakaki-san.

Kaorin's world had fallen apart following spring break, when she wasn't placed in the same class as Sakaki-san, Chihiro and her other friends. And of all the possibilities she was even placed in Kimura-sensei's class. She had no doubts that this was because of his manipulations. And she was furious that Yukari-sensei had accepted this – why was she the only on who had to change class? It was just so unfair!  
After a week of depression she had come to acknowledge that she had to pull herself together. Feeling sorry for herself didn't bring her any closer to Sakaki-san. On the contrary, she now had to try even harder to get in touch with her idol, particularly since now she wasn't even able to gaze at her during class.  
Three weeks ago Kimura-sensei had announced that the class would be taking a trip to Okinawa, like the other senior students. Ever since then Kaorin had fantasized about enjoying the sunny beaches, blue skies and exotic surroundings of Okinawa together with Sakaki-san. And during those same three weeks she had been contemplating how the upcoming trip could be used as an opportunity to talk to Sakaki.  
This very morning she had met Sakaki-san on the stairs on her way to the classrooms. Having rehearsed this conversation for days, Kaorin's whole body quivered nervously.  
"G-good morning, Sakaki-san" she blushingly stammered.  
"'Morning" Sakaki briefly answered, in her calm voice.  
And this was all it took: The tension, the sight, and Sakaki's cool response caused a mental block in Kaorin. After a quick bow and an "ex-excuse me", she ran away to her classroom.  
"Why am I such a coward?" she sighed to herself.

_But I'm in love with you  
Whatever that may mean  
I believe we can be together now  
And forever in my dreams  
It's so easy  
To say forever in my dreams_ (Pulp: "Forever In My Dreams")

XXXXXXXX

Another long day at school, during which Kaorin repeatedly had been the reluctant subject of Kimura-sensei's attention, came to an end. She hurried home to change out of her school uniform, so she could go to the mall and buy some summer clothes for the Okinawa trip. Looking forward to the trip, and humming happily, Kaorin was halfway there when suddenly she heard the most wonderful and calm voice in the world: "Hi, Kaorin."  
Kaorin turned around to see Sakaki-san walk up from behind. "Sa-Sakaki-san?" Kaorin exclaimed flustered. Her tongue felt like it was glued to her throat, and she just stood there gawking at Sakaki, who gazed back at her. "Why are you such a coward, Kaorin?" she heard a small voice say, in her head. A glimpse of hundreds of defeats, like the one this very morning, flashed through her mind, and in this short moment she felt an unusual courage well up in her: "Are… are you going to the mall?" she burst out.  
"Mmm" Sakaki nodded.  
"I'm going there myself for some clothes for the school trip" Kaorin quickly said. "Would you like to go together?"  
"Sure" Sakaki replied, a tiny hint of a smile on her face.  
"YES!" Kaorin almost burst out, though she managed to keep it solely in her mind.

"I'm really looking forward to this trip" Kaorin said, smiling nervously, as they entered the mall. "It'll be my first time flying…"  
"Me too" Sakaki said.  
"And now I really need some new summer clothes" Kaorin said. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Sakaki, who kept a straight face. "Are… are you also shopping for clothes, Sakaki-san?" she asked.  
"Yes…" was the brief answer.  
"Maybe I should also look for a new swimsuit" Kaorin said, as much to herself as to the tall girl at her side. "The beaches of Okinawa really look wonderful in the catalogues…"

The two girls were both looking at swimsuits in one of the countless shops in the mall. "I wonder if this would look nice" she thought loudly to herself, holding up an orange bikini set. Sakaki glanced at her, for a moment regarding the garments, but said nothing. Kaorin blushed: "Maybe it's a bit too revealing?" she said. "After all, Kimura-sensei'll be there also…" she sighed.  
"Mmm" Sakaki muttered, and it seemed to Kaorin that her eyes grew a bit smaller.  
"Ah, that would really suit you!" Kaorin suddenly said, pointing to the light green bikini set that Sakaki held in her hand.  
"Um… what?" Sakaki said, slightly confused. "Oh, this? You really think so?"  
"Absolutely!" Kaorin eagerly said. "It's a nice colour… and… um… I also think the size'd fit you" she added, blushing furiously.  
"Are you sure?" Sakaki said with hesitation.  
"Why don't you try it out?" Kaorin suggested with conviction.  
Sakaki nodded, and went to the dressing rooms. A short while later she had to admit that Kaorin was right.

Kaorin bought a pink swimsuit, a summer dress and a pair of light shoes, while Sakaki besides the bikini bought a sleeveless shirt. "It… it was nice to have you along" Kaorin stammered, as they were apart to part ways.  
"I thought so too" Sakaki said with a little smile.  
Her smile nearly melted Kaorin. "See you at school tomorrow!" she said happily.  
"Mmm" Sakaki said, smiling.  
"Bye bye" Kaorin said, and then turned to walk home, stopping at every five meters to wave at Sakaki. Sakaki waved back at her, a small smile on her face.

"_Banzai!_" she shouted to herself with joy. This had gone better than she could ever have planned, even dreamed. To dance with Sakaki-san, and winning the three-legged race with her, had been absolute high spots of her life. But this feeling, a mix of joy, agitation and relaxation, that she had had while shopping with Sakaki, was indescribably wonderful. Dreaming of Sakaki-san was one thing, but to be together with her like this – this was bliss!

"Kaorin…" she heard a voice call from behind. It was a voice she knew far too well, a shrill, creepy voice. In the split second it took her to recognize the speaker, the world changed from magnificent bright colours to sad grey, and where she, moments before, had been floating among the clouds, she now made a hard crash landing on the rough concrete pavement of reality. "_Sensei_…" she said, sighing as if life left her.  
She slowly turned around to see her hated teacher stand behind her: Wrinkled grey suit, loose tie, unkempt hair, foggy glasses, and not least a limply hanging jaw: Kimura-sensei…  
"Have you gotten any closer to her?" he asked.  
"Ummm…" She loathed his entire existence. Why did her life have to be like this?  
"In a week we'll be on Okinawa" the pervert said, leaning his head on one side. "Try to get in touch with her there!"  
"Yes" Kaorin sighed.  
"All right, I trust you" he said.  
Like so many times before Kaorin tried to catch a glimpse of the teacher's eyes through his glasses, to interpret the look on his face – but in vain. With drooping shoulders, she turned around and walked home.

XXXXXXXX

The trip to Okinawa came (and passed) quickly, and the less than exciting school days returned. Not surprisingly, like the other students, Kaorin had mostly been with her six-piece group. Only for a short while she had had the chance to talk to Sakaki-san, and even Chihiro, Chiyo-chan or her other friends she hadn't spent much time with. Kimura-sensei hadn't been much worse than he used to, though it irked her that he had bought a t-shirt alike her own. And of all people, of course Sakaki had been the one to notice… Kaorin had thrown it away the second she had gotten out of it.

Monday morning, the first day of school after they went home, Kaorin met Chiyo-chan at the shoe lockers.  
"Good morning " the young girl said, smiling cutely.  
"Good morning, Chiyo-chan" Kaorin smiled back at her.  
"Aww, our school trip ended much too fast" Kaorin sighed and smiled sadly.  
"Yes, it was really fun" Chiyo-chan said. "One more week would've been nice…"  
"Was it fun at Iriomotejima?" Kaorin asked.  
"Oh yes" the cute girl said. "It was really nice in the jungle and there were lots of beautiful flowers. We even saw some Iriomote cats!"  
"Ah, that sounds exciting" Kaorin said with a touch of envy. "We went to Miyakojima, and that was fun as well. But I would still have preferred to go to Iriomotejima… with you guys, and with Sakaki-san…"  
"It was Sakaki-san's idea to go there" Chiyo-chan said. "She really wanted to see Iriomote cats…"  
"Yeah, she told me."  
Chiyo-chan smiled. "Did she also tell you that she met her own personal Iriomote cat?"  
"You're kidding?" Kaorin said in surprise.  
"Sakaki-san's crazy about cats" Chiyo-chan explained. "And even though there wasn't any guarantee that we'd see Iriomote cats, she wouldn't miss that chance. Just fancy, not only did we see a cat – it became attached to Sakaki-san! She looked really blissful" Chiyo-chan laughed. "So happy! Sakaki-san called it 'Yamamaya' – it was only a half-grown kitten. Alas, they had to say good-bye when we left the island. But I've never seen Sakaki-san so happy…"  
"Aw, Chiyo-chan, now I really regret that I didn't go with you to Iriomotejima" Kaorin said, smiling sadly. "I'd really love to see Sakaki-san like that… I don't suppose you have any photos from that trip?"  
"Sorry, none of us had a camera" Chiyo-chan replied.  
Sakaki-san, happy, and with a cat in her arms. What Kaorin wouldn't have given to see that! Then, in a moment of divine inspiration it hit her: Maybe the situation could be recreated? Not with an Iriomote cat, but with a copy! Kaorin recalled that Sakaki-san had seemed quite carried away with the penguin suit that she and Chihiro had sewn for Chiyo-chan for the last Culture Festival at school. Maybe she could sew an Iriomote plush cat!  
"Um… Kaorin?"  
"Eh, what?" Kaorin exclaimed confusedly.  
"You seemed a bit distracted" Chiyo-chan said.  
"Sorry, I just… remembered something" Kaorin said and smiled. "What did you say?"  
"I asked what you saw on Miyakojima" Chiyo-chan said and smiled back at her.  
Kaorin started to tell about her own field trip, until they arrived at the class rooms and had to part ways.

For the rest of the day at school, Kaorin thought of how she could realize her idea. Oh, if she could just sew a plush cat that looked like a real Irimote cat. Even though it wouldn't be alive, it might make Sakaki-san happy anyway! And if Sakaki-san would be just a tenth as happy of this as Chiyo-chan said she had been of Yamamaya, it would… it would almost be her raison d'être! And maybe it would also bring her closer to Sakaki-san…  
After school, Kaorin ran to the school library, to find some pictures of Iriomote cats. Having found a few good photos, she hurried to the fabric shop before they closed for the day.  
All evening, and the two next evenings, she worked hard to realize her project. Should she had asked Chihiro to help her? Sweet Chihiro would probably understand her, and would surely had offered to help. But this was something Kaorin would like to do herself, for the girl she admired.  
And finally, after three days, her hard and difficult work paid off: She had an exact, full-scale, 3D reproduction of an Iriomote cat. The pattern of the fur had been the hardest thing to get right, as it naturally was different on every cat. But she hoped that it would be close enough.

XXXXXXXX

The next day after school, Kaorin waited for Sakaki at the school gate. At last, there she was! "Sa-Sakaki-san" she faltered blushingly, bowing slightly. "Would you… would you like to walk home together?"  
Sakaki looked at her, somewhat puzzled. "But… isn't your house in the opposite direction from mine?" she asked.  
Kaorin blushed furiously. "Y-yes… I'm sorry" she stammered. "But… I have something…" – Kaorin swallowed hard – "that I would like to give to you…"  
"Oh?" Sakaki said. Then she nodded, and started walking slowly, with a very nervous Kaorin by her side.  
Kaorin was far too tense to speak, so they just walked in silence, side by side. Now and again Sakaki cast sidelong glances at her, but said nothing. Ten minutes had passed like this, when Sakaki spoke at last.  
"Kaorin?" she asked gently.  
Kaorin jumped with fright. "Yes?" she said flustered.  
"You said you had something…" quietly Sakaki said.  
Again, Kaorin blushed furiously. "S-sorry…" Nervous and tense, she had followed Sakaki like in a trance, not remembering the purpose of them being together. Quickly, she looked around. "How about sitting down in the park over there?" she suggested. Sakaki nodded, and they went into the park and found a free bench under a large ashtree.  
Kaorin opened the bag she had been carrying along with her school bag, and with hesitation she pulled out the plush cat. Sakaki gasped when she saw it. "P-please take this" Kaorin stammered, and cautiously handed the plushie to the tall girl at her side. "I'm sorry, it's not very good, but it is a… gift… for you" she added, falteringly.  
Tears came to Sakaki's eyes as she stared at the plush cat, spellbound. _Very_ gently she raised her hand and touched the soft plush fur. "Yamamaya" she whispered, almost inaudibly. Kaorin held out the cat, and cautiously Sakaki accepted the plush ball and embraced it. Gently she stroked the brown fur and cuddled the cat. "Thank you" she whispered happily, as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.  
For the next couple of minutes Sakaki cuddled and caressed the plush cat, and gently kissed it on the snout. Kaorin was just watching her, and was overjoyed! Sakaki-san had liked her work, she even looked happy – just like Kaorin had imagined she had been on Iriomotejima.  
"How were you able to recreate Yamamaya?" Sakaki asked at last. "This really looks like him!"  
Kaorin blushed, and looked modestly at the ground. "Umm… it wasn't that hard. Chiyo-chan told me about your field trip to Iriomotejima, and I found photos of Iriomote cats at the library, and on the internet."  
"This is really amazing!" Sakaki said with a smile. "It's like he was here with me…" She stood up, and bowed formally to Kaorin. "Thank you very much!"  
"Oh no, don't mention it" Kaorin said, a bit embarrassed, and quickly bowed as well.  
"Kaorin, I don't know how to thank you enough for this!"  
Kaorin smiled embarrassed. "Oh, don't mention it… I'm glad you like it!"  
"Would… would you like to come to my house, for some tea or juice?" Sakaki asked.  
"Yes!" Kaorin shouted, so eager that Sakaki drew a bit back. Kaorin blushed, and stammered: "Y-yes please… I'd love to…"

So, the two girls walked to Sakaki's house together, chatting about their experiences on Okinawa. Sakaki led Kaorin to her room, and Kaorin gasped as she entered, and stood still. The whole room, including the bed, the bookcase and the desk, was filled with all kinds of plush toys, in every form, size and colour. "Wow!" Kaorin exclaimed with admiration. "I don't think I've ever seen so many plushies in my life!"  
Sakaki blushed a little, and looked at the floor. "Tea or juice?" she asked.  
"Juice, please!" Kaorin answered. While Sakaki went downstairs to the kitchen, Kaorin admired the collection of plush toys, one cuter than the other. Soon, juice was on the table, and the two of them sat down on the bed. Sakaki started again to pet Kaorin's plush cat, and stared spellbound at it. "I see you are really good at sewing" she said.  
"Oh no, I'm not very good" Kaorin said and smiled embarrassedly. "Chihiro is much better than I am…"  
"Oh yes, you _are_ good at it" Sakaki insisted. "And you – not Chihiro-san – made Yamamaya here!"  
Kaorin blushed, and looked at the floor.  
"I wish I was as good at sewing – or drawing…" Sakaki sighed.  
"But you _are_ good at drawing, Sakaki-san" Kaorin exclaimed enthusiastically. "And you are creative – after all, it was your ideas for our school Culture Festivals!"  
This time it was Sakaki's turn to blush.  
"I have no idea how to thank you for this" she said, after a moment of silence. "He's so cute… and looks so much like Yamamaya! And as I, unfortunately, didn't get a photo of him, this is the best memento of him I could have!"  
"I… I'm glad you like him!" Kaorin said with a smile, blushing slightly.  
"I want to reciprocate!" Sakaki said.  
"Oh no, don't mention it!" Kaorin said embarrassed, shaking her hands.  
"But, surely there must be some way for me to requite your gift!" Sakaki said, and looked at her.  
Kaorin's blushing intensified. "Umm… would you… would you like to go to the movies with me?"  
Sakaki smiled gently and nodded: "Sure!"

XXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Yearning for Sakaki  
**  
**Part 2**

The next day was pure joy to Kaorin. The awareness that she had gotten Sakaki-san's attention at last filled her with elation, and made her feelings for Sakaki grow even stronger. Even though their meeting was quite a small step for mankind, it was a giant leap for Kaorin!  
Had yesterday's film been good or bad? Kaorin really had no idea! All through the movie she had sat gazing at Sakaki-san, completely filled with an indescribable feeling of joy and excitement from finally being with her idol. After the film they had parted ways quickly – as usual, Kaorin didn't know what to say – and she floated home on a pink cloud, and slept her best sleep for months.  
At school, Kaorin was completely high from this happiness, and could think of one thing only: How to repeat her success, and be together with Sakaki-san again? When the bell rang out, she rushed for the school gate, to make sure to catch Sakaki there when she left the school. Kaorin stood, nervous and excited at once, and worried about what she would say to Sakaki. She had finally decided on suggesting a trip to the mall when she spotted Sakaki. "Sakaki-san!" she called.  
The tall girl looked at her, with the suggestion of a smile. "Hi…"  
Kaorin stood embarrassed and blushed a bit, as she pressed her forefingers together. "Sakaki-san" she said, looking at the fingertips. "W-would you like to come with me to the mall, this weekend?"  
"I'm sorry…" Sakaki looked at her seriously, with her large dark eyes. "I have to do some homework…"  
The carefully constructed cardhouse that held Kaorin's hopes immediately collapsed. "P-please forget that I asked" she stammered. "Excuse me!" Without another word, and without looking at Sakaki, she turned around and ran away, away from the rejection and pain.

The next days were a deep depression for Kaorin. Having run home, she had lied on her bed and cried for a while, and after that she just sat in her room and stared sadly in front of her. She tried not to think of anything at all, but inevitably Sakaki's face popped up in her mind, and Kaorin's admiration of her, and the rejection and pain… Once the weekend had ended, school wasn't much better, but Kaorin tried hard, and with some luck, to concentrate on her lessons, and avoid Sakaki, and thus forget her disappointment for a while.

_My legendary girlfriend  
she is crying tonight  
she doesn't feel right  
she's got no one to hold_ (Pulp: "My Legendary Girlfriend")

On Wednesday evening Kaorin was again curled up in her room, feeling down, when there was a call for her. With hesitation, she nervously picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
"Kaorin?" a gentle voice said – a voice unlike any other in the world!  
"Sakaki-san?" Kaorin said agitated, at the same time nervous about speaking to the object of her dreams, and afraid of what she might have to say.  
"Kaorin, are you okay?" Sakaki asked. Kaorin thought she could hear a tone of worry in the calm voice.  
"Y-yeah, I'm… I'm fine" Kaorin stammered, her mouth and throat suddenly completely dry.  
"Ah, that's good" Sakaki said. "I hadn't seen you for a couple of days, so I thought you might be ill…"  
"N-no, not at all" Kaorin said, thinking of how sick she had felt since Sakaki's rejection.  
"Kaorin" Sakaki said in a serious voice. "I'm sorry if I hurt you!"  
"B-but…" Kaorin's mind at once was filled with confusion, with questions of what to say, and with hope that Sakaki really cared for her.  
"Please don't get me wrong, Kaorin" Sakaki said. "It's not that I don't want to be with you – but my parents has been pressing me to spend more time on homework, now that we're seniors…"  
"Y-yes… I-I understand…" Kaorin faltered, much relieved by Sakaki's assurance, but with a tinge of fear about daring to believe it.  
"Kaorin, I'm really sorry that I hurt you" Sakaki said, and in her voice Kaorin heard a sincerity and caring that convinced her. "Would you like to be together tonight?"  
Kaorin felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she smiled with relief. "Y-yes… how about the movies?"  
"Sure! Where do we meet?"

XXXXXXXX

The crisis was over, but this didn't mean that peace had come to Kaorin's mind: Even though Sakaki-san had said that she wanted to be with Kaorin, it was now crucial that it actually happened! The film experience was no different from their first date: Kaorin only had eyes for Sakaki-san. The mere opportunity, in the weak light from the silver screen, to study Sakaki's face in detail, was plenty to Kaorin. No, not just plenty – it was pure bliss! And Kaorin wanted to experience this, again and again.  
The next day, on her way to school, she thought hard about what excuse she would use the next time to be with Sakaki-san. She quickly had an idea: Sakaki was fond of Iriomote cats, and of plush toys. Maybe she would like to see Kaorin's cat? If she would be just half as happy from petting this cat as from 'Yamamaya', it would be wonderful. And maybe the cat could even attract Sakaki to Kaorin's house at some other time as well?  
Kaorin had planned to wait for Sakaki at the school gate when the day ended, but she spotted her during lunch break, as she was leaving the bread counter together with Yomi and Tomo. Kaorin rushed over. "Hi, Sakaki-san!" she exclaimed with a shy smile, bowing slightly.  
"Ah… hi, Kaorin" Sakaki replied, a bit embarrassed and surprised at her sudden appearance.  
"Hi, Kaorin" Tomo and Yomi joined in.  
"How are you?" Yomi kindly asked.  
"Oh… umm… I'm fine, thank you!" Kaorin answered a bit confused, only now actually noticing the presence of the two girls.  
"Is Kimura-sensei giving you a hard time?" Tomo asked with a grin. Yomi paled at the mentioning of their best hated teacher.  
"Oh, it isn't that bad" Kaorin bravely said, though her stomach contracted at the thought of him.  
"Sakaki-san!" Kaorin said, looking nervously up at the tall girl. Sakaki looked at her inquiringly. "Would… would you like to… come to my house to… see my cat?" Kaorin asked falteringly.  
Sakaki's eyes brightened up: "Yes please! I'd love to! Now?"  
Kaorin smiled shyly, but relieved. "Umm… it might be better to wait until after school?"  
A faint blush appeared on Sakaki's cheeks. "Ah yes, of course…"  
Tomo grinned with excitement. "Yeah! Let's all go to Kaorin's and hang out, and see her cat! You know, I've never seen your house, Kaorin."  
Yomi glanced sarcastically at her. "I didn't hear you being invited?"  
"I'm sorry" Kaorin said and blushed. "My parents don't like me to bring home several guests…"  
"Never mind that!" Tomo said and waved her hand dismissively. "They're probably at work anyway…"  
"Sorry – I can't…" Kaorin said, and felt panic coming on: She wanted to be alone with Sakaki-san! And what if Sakaki didn't wan't to come without the others?  
"Tomo, why don't you just get used to that you can't be part of everything?" Yomi said reproachfully. Tomo pouted.  
"I'd love to come to your house, Kaorin" Sakaki said. "Do we meet at the school gate?"  
Kaorin smiled at her with relief: "Sure!"

They walked to Kaorin's house together, without either saying very much. Kaorin led Sakaki to her room, and then began searching for the cat which had hidden itself in some other part of the house. She found it in it's usual corner in the kitchen, and gently carried it to her room where Sakaki was waiting on the bed. Sakaki's eyes grew even bigger when she saw the black & white cat in Kaorins's arms, and a small smile spread on her face.  
The cat had quietly accepted that Kaorin carried it to her room. But once she had gently put it on the floor, and it spotted Sakaki, the cat grew uncomfortable. It turned to face Sakaki, watchfully observing her, as the tail swayed slowly.  
"It's… very cute!" Sakaki whispered with moist eyes. Slowly she had kneeled down, and now cautiously approached the reluctant cat with her hand. Just as she almost touched it, it lashed out at her, claws extended, and then ran away and hid on top of the bookcase.  
"Ema!" Kaorin cried out, surprised and angry. "I'm sorry, she's never like that…" she said to Sakaki. "Did she hurt you?" She gasped and paled when she saw a small, though bloody scratch in Sakaki's forefinger. "Oh God, are you okay?"  
"Mmmm" Sakaki replied, gazing disappointedly after the half-hidden cat.  
"Aaaargh, we must to you to a hospital!" Kaorin cried, tears in her eys. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"  
Sakaki looked dispassionately at the bloody finger. "There's no need to…"  
"I'll fetch a towel to wrap around it, and then let's go…" Kaorin feverishly went on, not really noticing Sakaki's protests.  
"Kaorin, please, take it easy" Sakaki calmly said. "I've tried this before – it isn't that bad…"  
"No, no, you have to get to a hospital!" Kaorin insisted with tearful eyes.  
"Kaorin, a band-aid is plenty! Do you have one?" Sakaki replied.  
Kaorin recalled the numerous times she had seen Sakaki's hands in bandages, and suddenly understood. "Oh, Sakaki-san, I'm so sorry…" She fell to her knees and sat crying for a bit, thinking of the suffering that Sakaki-san had been through, and because she, Kaorin, now had caused her even more pain.  
"Kaorin?" Sakaki gently said at last.  
Kaorin looked up in confusion with tearful eyes. "Oh… band-aid? Yes, of course!" She promptly rose and ran to the kitchen, returning with a large white band aid. "We'd better clean the wound first" she said.  
Sakaki nodded.  
Resolutely, Kaorin grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom. Carefully, Kaorin cleaned the scratch with soap and hot water, dried it thoroughly, and applied the band-aid with the greatest diligence. Sakaki smiled a bit.  
Once the band-aid was in place, Sakaki glanced at the finger. "Thank you" she said. "I think you would make a fine nurse!"  
Kaorin blushed. "Oh no… I'm not very good… But, I'm really sorry: Ema usually isn't hostile like that…"  
"Don't worry about it" Sakaki replied. "It's not the first time I've had an experience like that…"  
Kaorin glanced at Sakaki's hand. "Well, let's go back to my room. Maybe we can lure her out with some tuna?"  
Sakaki nodded, smiling slightly, and they went back to Kaorin's room, where the cat was still perched on top of the bookcase. Kaorin fetched a can of tuna in the kitchen, and once the cat heard the can opener operating, it became far more favourably inclined: Once Kaorin had put the tuna on the floor in a bowl, well distanced from the bed where Sakaki sat, the cat jumped down and wolfed the tuna with great satisfaction, although still keeping a watchful eye on Sakaki.  
It's hunger satisfied, Ema sedately laid down, still with her front to Sakaki, who lovingly admired her from a respectful distance. Kaorin found a ball of yarn, and the cat lazily started playing with it. "So cute" Sakaki sighed with moist eyes and a small smile, gazing intensely at the cat.  
They sat like that for quite a while: Sakaki watching the playing cat – and Kaorin watching Sakaki! She loved being able to enjoy the sight of the beautiful, moved girl. But even more than that she loved what Sakaki-san had said to her: She had praised her! Could she be happier than this?

_Love comes quickly  
Whatever you do  
You can't stop falling_ (Pet Shop Boys: "Love Comes Quickly")

XXXXXXXX

Weekend came around, and even though she was in a fantastic mood because of the restoration, and minute evolvement, of her relationship with Sakaki, the days were also a bit of torment to Kaorin. She hadn't found an excuse to be with Sakaki in time, and now she had to go without the sight of her for a whole weekend! But come monday…  
Monday came at last, and after school Kaorin excitedly waited for Sakaki by the school gate. Finally she spotted her! "Sakaki-san!" she called and smiled happily at her.  
"Hi, Kaorin!"  
"Um… is it okay to walk home together?" Kaorin timidly asked.  
"Sure" Sakaki answered. "But, our homes aren't in the same direction…"  
"That's okay" Kaorin said and blushed lightly. "If I can just walk you home?"  
Sakaki nodded, and they set out.  
"Had a nice weekend?" Kaorin asked.  
"Mmm" was Sakaki's bried answer. "Yourself?"  
"Okay, I guess" Kaorin said, and thought of her loneliness during the weekend.  
They walked for a while in silence. Suddenly, right in front of them, Chiyo-chan came out of a bookstore.  
"Hi, Chiyo-chan" Kaorin called, and smiled at her.  
"Ah, Kaorin! Sakaki-san!" Chiyo-chan happily said, and smiled cutely at them.  
"You've been to the bookstore?" Kaorin somewhat superfluously asked.  
"Yes! I bought a new, interesting book on quantum physics" the prodigy said, and held out a thick book.  
"Ah, that sounds complicated" Kaorin said, though she thought more like _boring_.  
"Oh, it's not that difficult…" Chiyo-chan said. "Are you on your way home?"  
"Um…" Sakaki said with hesitation, and glanced at Kaorin.  
"Would you like to come to my house?" the pigtailed girl asked. "I have to take Tadakichi-san out for a walk…"  
"Yes please!" Sakaki spontaneously said. Then she glanced at Kaorin, a bit embarrassed.  
"It's okay, I'd like to come too" Kaorin said. "Tadakichi-san is your dog?" she asked Chiyo-chan.  
"Yes" the young girl cutely smiled.  
Kaorin smiled as well, from the thought of Sakaki playing with a dog.  
"Great!" Chiyo-chan said, smiling happily. "Let's go…"

Sakaki was no less happy from petting Tadakichi-san than from admiring Kaorin's cat, and once again Kaorin enjoyed the sight of a joyful Sakaki-san. They had taken the dog for a walk, and now sat in Chiyo-chan's garden enjoying the weather. Sakaki happily played with Tadakichi-san, while Kaorin and Chiyo-chan chatted, and Kaorin constantly watched Sakaki.  
It was close to dinnertime, when the gate to the large garden opened, and a big car drove up to the house. "Hi, Dad!" Chiyo-chan happily called to the man stepping out of the car.  
"Hi, sweetie" he said with a loving smile, and walked over to girls. "These are your friends?" he asked, smiling friendly at Sakaki and Kaorin.  
"Yes, this is Sakaki-san and Kaori-san" Chiyo-chan answered, introducing the girls. Sakaki blushed, and Kaorin paled a bit.  
"Hello and welcome!" Mihama-san said, bowing lightly.  
"Thank you!" Kaorin and Sakaki answered as one, and shyly bowed.  
"Chiyo-chan, unfortunately I'll be off after dinner" the father said. "But, maybe your friends would like to stay for dinner?"  
"S-sorry… I'll have to be going now…" Kaorin faltered. "My parents are expecting me…"  
"Me too" Sakaki said.  
"Very well – perhaps some other time?" the father said, smiling friendly. Chiyo-chan looked a bit disappointed, but tried to smile anyway.

They said goodbye, and Kaorin and Sakaki went theit separate ways home. Kaorin was smiling with joy by the thought of Sakaki's blissful smile when she played with Tadakichi-san. This was what gave life meaning, Kaorin thought. Ever since the school trip to Okinawa she had had much more contact with Sakaki-san. Could life be any better than this? Only Kimura-sensei was a dark shadow in her life.  
Her thoughts flashed back to a day in February two years ago, in a corner of a noisy arcade in one of the numerous entertainment districts of Tokyo. _"We've found out that she's been enrolled in Ukyoko High School. And therefore we also enrolled **you**." The man with the empty face gazed at her. "You will attend the same school as her – we'll try to put you in the same class as her. Your task will be to observe her, win her confidence – in short, get close to her!"  
_"_Yes" Kaorin hesitatingly answered.  
__"You will report to us, and merely wait for orders to act" the man went on. "We have managed to place a contact for you among the teachers. You will be contacted in due time…"  
Kaorin nodded, and stared at the ground.  
"All right, then let's split" the man said. "You go first!"  
Without an answer she turned around and made her way through the throng of schoolkids in the arcade. A moment later she had disappeared in the crowds in the street._

XXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Yearning for Sakaki **

Part 3

The days passed by fast, and Kaorin's life seemed better than ever: She spent nearly all her afternoons with Sakaki-san! Some at Kaorin's, with Sakaki admiring Ema (but always keeping a respectful distance), and some at Chiyo-chan's, with Sakaki playing with Tadakichi-san. Kaorin would never grow tired of watching Sakaki, when she was engrossed with an animal: She would then be completely different from at school, surrendering to her adoration of their cuteness and losing any reticent appearance. She wouldn't seem cool as usual, more like cute, and her eyes would radiate such open happiness that it was a joy to behold! And even though Kaorin had initially admired Sakaki's cool appearance, she had grown ever fonder of that other side of Sakaki – of her joy and being at ease.  
Kaorin and Sakaki also went to the movies together, and went shopping at a few malls. The best day was a trip to the zoo: Sakaki was euphoric and spent hours watching lions, tigers, wolves, elephants, penguins and numerous other animals. Kaorin followed her quietly, smilingly enjoying the company of Sakaki, who was far too engrossed to do much conversation.  
In spite of these joys, a feeling started to grow in Kaorin: A feeling that this wasn't enough anymore! She loved to be with Sakaki-san. But now that this had become fairly normal, she wanted something closer. By and by she had realized that her feelings for Sakaki had evolved from admiration and crush to love. She loved Sakaki, and she wanted to be loved too! And she wanted to touch Sakaki, and hold her, and that Sakaki would also hold _her_. In spite of this realization she didn't dare to do anything right now: She was biding her time, and for the present she just enjoyed being with her beloved.

This problem, sneakingly growing every day, was accompanied by another: Not only did Kimura-sensei haunt her during class, one day he also succeeded in cornering her alone at 'Kaorin & Kimurin's Flower Garden'.  
"Kaorin" the hated teacher said, dropping his jaw limply.  
"_Sensei?_" Kaorin sighed dejectedly.  
"How about you and her?" he asked, leaning his head on one side with a loud 'crack'. "Any evolvement?"  
Kaorin blushed, and looked embarrassedly at the ground. "Y-yes…" she stammered.  
"Very soon it will be summer holiday" he went on, as the fogged up glasses stared at her. "Make sure that you'll be together with her!"  
Kaorin nodded unhappily. Then she turned around and ran to the toilets. Here she sat sniffling for a while, until the next period started.

_In the evening it gets better  
And she thinks how it's not right  
That someone so stupid  
Can so easily screw up your life_ (Pulp: "Someone Like The Moon")

XXXXXXXX

The last, short school day before summer holiday came and passed. After school Sakaki and Kaorin, like so often recently, followed Chiyo-chan back to her house. On the way they chatted enjoyably, but in the back of her head Kaorin was despairing about how the summer holiday would go!  
At Chiyo-chan's house they met her father. "Hi, Dad!" Chiyo-chan shouted happily, though a bit surprised. "You're home very early, aren't you?"  
"Hi, sweetie" Mihama-san said lovingly. "Welcome" he said and smiled at the two friends.  
"Thank you" they both answered, and looked embarrassedly at the floor.  
"Chiyo-chan, I won't be staying long, so you'll have to eat without me, okay?" the father said.  
"Okay" Chiyo-chan replied and smiled sweetly. "By the way, Dad, there's something that I have to ask you!"  
"Let's hear it" the father said and smiled.  
"Can I borrow the summer house again this year, and go there with my friends?"  
"Of course, sweetie – anything for you!"  
"I promise we'll study a lot, to prepare for the exams next spring" Chiyo-chan assured him.  
"That's fine, sweetie."  
"And Kurosawa-sensei and Tanizaki-sensei will come as well, and drive us there" Chiyo-chan went on.  
Kaorin smiled. "Chiyo-chan, he did say yes!"  
Chiyo-chan smiled cutely. "Thank you, Dad!"  
"I'm just sorry that I can't go on holiday with you" he said, and fondly stroked her hair.  
"It's okay, Dad – I know how busy you are at work" Chiyo-chan bravely said.

The three girls went to Chiyo-chan's room. "Sakaki-san, Kaorin: Would you like to come along to our summer house?" the young girl asked.  
Kaorin and Sakaki glanced at each other. "Yes please!" they both said and smiled. "I've regretted not coming ever since you asked me the first time" Kaorin added – "so this time I really want to come!"  
"Great!" Chiyo-chan said happily. "Let's call the others and invite them as well! Tomo asked me if we could go there – and now that Dad said yes, we can make arrangements with the others, and with Yukari-sensei and Nyamo-sensei."  
While Chiyo-chan was on the phone, and Sakaki as usual was playing with Tadakichi-san, Kaorin was full of mixed feelings: Kimura-sensei _had_ to be satisfied with her now, she thought, and felt depression coming on. But the thought of being on holiday with Sakaki-san – to be with her day and night, and not just for a short time each day – was wonderful! She scarcely dared to think about what could come of this!

XXXXXXXX

A week passed by, and the day set for going to the summer house arrived. To Kaorin this trip held great promise, but she was nervous as well: For a full week, day and night, she would be with her dear Sakaki-san. Would she get to express her love to Sakaki? And how would Sakaki react? The thought of Sakaki not loving her was an idea that she didn't even dare brush. No, that was unthinkable – Sakaki had, in her own subtle way, shown joy of being with Kaorin, and Kaorin held no doubts that she was now Sakaki's closest friend!  
Kaorin had met Tomo, Kagura and Osaka on her way to Chiyo-chan's house. All of them were cheerful and enthusiastic about the trip, but as usual Tomo surpassed all others with her loud excitement: She went on and on about how much she'd swim, sunbathe, smash watermelons, and just relax and enjoy her holiday. Kagura tried to remind her of the upcoming exams next spring, but it was a wasted effort – Tomo obviously only had thoughts of loafing and playing.  
The energetic wildcat pressed the button on the intercom at the gate of the Mihama residence, and the gate promptly opened.  
"Yoohoo" the girls shouted excitedly to Chiyo-chan and Yomi, who were waiting for them in the garden.  
"Everyone, thanks for coming!" Chiyo-chan said, smiling brightly.  
"Kaorin is joining us for the first time!" Tomo announced, and turned to do a (somewhat unnecessary) introduction. "Huh?"  
Kaorin weren't by her side. She had immediately spotted Sakaki-san, who sat under a tree with a blissful smile, petting Tadakichi-san.  
Kaorin hurried to her and bowed deeply to Sakaki: "Um… please take good care of me!"  
Sakaki bowed, blushing slightly.  
"Even though I'm extremely incompetent!"  
They both bowed again, and a furious blushing spread on Kaorin's face: Though she did wish to be Sakaki's partner, to show it openly like this!

Nyamo-sensei had arrived in her little blue car. "So… we have nine people this year" she pointed out to the seven girls with some regret. "We're going to have to take two cars."  
"Nine people?" Yomi exclaimed, and looked with worry at her friends. "Two cars?"  
A car horn sounded from the gate, causing instant nervous trembling in Chiyo-chan.  
"D-d-don't tell me…" Yomi gasped.  
The friends turned to face the slowly opening gate, and through the air shimmering with heat there appeared a larger, but battered and dented car. Yukari-sensei sat behind the wheel, waving excitedly, as the windshield wiper quite senselessly went back and forth.  
"Y-Yukaris car…" Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka and Sakaki sighed as one.  
"What happened?" Kaorin asked, uncomprehending.  
"So that's the thing Chiyo-chan rode to become emotionally scarred two years ago" Kagura stated, fear in her voice.  
"Emotionally scarred!" exclaimed with fright.  
"Ah - Chiyo-chan's already inside Nyamo-sensei's car!" Osaka noticed, surprised and envious at the same time.  
Kaorin was breathless: "How exactly does she drive…?"  
"What are you gonna do?" Kagura said.  
"Does someone have to ride in Yukari-sensei's car?" Osaka asked.  
"Well, excluding Chiyo-chan…" Yomi said with resignation.  
Yukari-sensei parked the car in front of the girls, and grinned at them.  
Kaorin swallowed hard. "I get car sick easily, so if you don't mind…"  
"Then, I'll go" Sakaki bravely stated.  
Frightened, Kaorin and Osaka stared at her.  
"I'll join you!" Kaorin desperately cried, trying to conquer her nervous trembling, though without much luck.  
"So cool…" Osaka said, staring at Kaorin with surprise.

"Well, then! Go, Yukari-chan!" Tomo excitedly yelled, once she was in Yukari's car as the third passenger.  
The eyes of their teacher flashed manically as she floored the gas pedal to burn rubber, causing the car to back and instantly skid. The girls screamed, and without thinking Kaorin clung to Sakaki in the backseat.  
"What's going on!" Kaorin squealed, horror-struck, once the car again stood still.  
Yukari-sensei looked around with amazement. "That's weird… Oh?"  
"What? What?" Kaorin cried.  
"Whoops!" Yukari sheepishly said. "It was in reverse!"  
"You're so stupid, Yukari-chan!" Tomo said cheerfully and grinned.  
Kaorin turned completely pale.  
"Go, Yukari-chan!" once again yelled, and with a scream the teacher again floored the gas pedal. They pealed out, careening through the gate and down the street.  
"Go! Overtake Nyamo's car!" Tomo excitedly yelled.  
In the backseat, Kaorin shrieked and desperately clung to Sakaki's arm. Sakaki's face was fraught with mortal fear.  
Nyamo-sensei stopped at a red light, just as Yukari's car with screeching brakes came to a halt next to her.  
"What are you stopping for!" Tomo yelled to Nyamo and grinned. "Dumbass! Dumbass!" she shouted and stuck her tongue out, before Yukari again roared off and sped past them, ignoring the stoplight.

"And we've safely arrived!" Yukari-sensei said with satisfaction, once they finally, after several near-death experiences, arrived at Chiyo-chan's summer house by the sea.  
"Yay! We're here!" Tomo shouted with joy.  
"Yes, we are" Yomi dispassionately said.  
Sakaki helped an exhausted and still trembling Kaorin out of the car. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I like how roller coasters don't get into accidents…" Kaorin answered in a shaky voice. Of course she'd been car sick most of the trip. The only bright spot was that she'd been able to hold Sakaki-san all the way. But even that she couldn't really enjoy, considering Yukari's driving and her condition.  
Yukari stepped out of her car, smiling and humming, and then suddenly looked at the car in surprise. "Oh… The side mirror was folded up the whole time" she cheerfully realized.  
Suddenly, Kaorin felt even worse!

XXXXXXXX

Now that they were finally by the sea, not too surprisingly, Tomo wanted to swim instead of study. She persuaded the others to go to the beach first, while it was still bright and warm, thus postponing study session till later. And so the first afternoon was spent at the beach, with swimming, watermelon-smashing and playing and fun.  
Much to her own chagrin, Kaorin was still a bit car sick, so she had to lie down and just watch the others. A couple of times Kimura-sensei's disgusting face popped up in her mind, but she immediately suppressed the thought of his existence – she'd much rather be thinking of Sakaki-san!  
Gradually, though, she felt better. As the day was on the wane, and they returned to the summer house, she'd resolved to not waste any more time, and as soon as possible get together with Sakaki-san in a secluded spot. She had to openly tell Sakaki of her love, and this trip was the best chance she could ever hope to get. She couldn't afford to lose it!

"_Tsukurimashou, tsukurimashou, sate sate nani ga dekiru ka na…_" (Let's make something, let's make something - Well then, I wonder what's going to be made)  
Chiyo-chan had started on dinner, assisted by Yomi. Cautiously, Kaorin came over to Sakaki, who sat staring at the sea.  
"Sakaki-san, would… would you like to go for a walk?" Kaorin shyly asked.  
"Sure" Sakaki replied with a small smile, and stood up.  
They went into the forest behind the house. The sun was setting behind the hills following the coast, and the clouds over the sea gradually turned pink and orange. As they put some distance between themselves and the house it grew very quiet – only a few insects and birds chirping were heard, and listening intensely you could even hear the sea.  
"Ah, this is beautiful" Kaorin sighed with joy. "And so peaceful!"  
"Mmm…" Sakaki nodded.  
"Are you enjoying this?" Kaorin asked, and was worried right away if that sounded too corny?  
"Yes, it's nice here" Sakaki replied with a small smile.  
They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. "Sakaki-san, do you miss the animals?" Kaorin finally asked. "I mean, Tadakichi-san and Ema and…"  
"No, it's okay" Sakaki bashfully said.  
"But, you've been playing with Tadakichi-san and Ema so often lately" Kaorin objected, a bit surprised. "And you always seem so happy and relaxed, when you're with them…" Had she said too much? She had grown to love the openly happy and relaxed Sakaki as much as the cool Sakaki from school, but she didn't want Sakaki to take this as criticism in any way, that she changed like that.  
Sakaki smiled, though there were small traces of want in her eyes. "It's true that I like to play with Tadakichi-san, and watch Ema and other cats" she said. "But I can't always just be with animals…" She blushed lightly. "I also like to be with you, Kaori-chan!"  
Kaorin tensed. Kaori-_chan_? Sakaki liked her! Maybe even loved her? How she had longed to hear this! Tears ran freely from her eyes, and she smiled with joy, but couldn't make a sound. They stood like this for a moment, in silence, next to each other. Then Sakaki gently put her arms around Kaorin and held her. Kaorin's tears multiplied, and she put her arms around Sakaki's waist.  
They stood for several minutes and just held each other, as Kaorin cried her tears of joy. Finally Sakaki broke the silence: "Umm… it's getting dark… Maybe we should go back…"  
"Y-yes…" Kaorin said, though not without regret. They let go of each other, and walked back to the house.

"Hey, Kaorin, are you okay?" Kagura asked as they came back to the house.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine" Kaorin quickly said.  
Kagura was about to say something, but then she was distracted by Tomo who hurled a ball at her back. As quick as a wink she picked up the ball and charged after the loudly grinning Tomo.  
Following dinner it was study time, much to Tomo's loud complaints. Kaorin sat next to Sakaki. Several times she asked Sakaki for help, and discreetly used this as an excuse to slide very close to her beloved. Sakaki always seemed to know the correct answers, and patiently explained the subjects to Kaorin.

Having studied till they almost fell asleep (Osaka was way ahead of them on this…), at last the girls went to bed and slept soundly.  
The next morning Kaorin, happy and cheerful, came down to the living room and met a just as cheerful Chiyo-chan, who held a small card in her hand. "Chiyo-chan, what's this?" she asked.  
Chiyo-chan cutely smiled. "It's a stamp pad. Kurosawa-sensei made it for me." She showed the card to kaorin: On it was drawn nine squares, and in one square there'd been drawn a cute little rabbit. "Every morning when I do aerobics to the radio, she'll put a stamp on it for me" the girl went on.  
"That's nice" Kaorin said and smiled.  
"Aerobics?" The girls turned to see Sakaki standing there, looking quite interested.  
Kaorin saw a photo opportunity. She grabbed her camera and pointed it at Sakaki. "I'm going to take a snapshot! Please act normal!" she said.  
"A-ah" Sakaki awkwardly said, and tried hard, though without much luck, to avoid looking unnatural.  
"Relax! Relax!" said, as she focused the camera.  
"Cheese!" Kaorin pressed the button. Just then a figure jumped in front of Sakaki – a girl who grinned excitedly and made a V sign to the camera: Tomo! The other girls sweatdropped.

XXXXXXXX

Nyamo-sensei suggested, reluctantly supported by Yukari-sensei, that the morning was studying. Kaorin had a hard time concentrating, as she again sat next to Sakaki-san. What was on her mind? Maybe Kaorin? Kaorin could only hope and guess – Sakaki's face betrayed no feelings as she diligently studied.  
It was close to lunch time, and Kaorin really needed a break. Hence she went outside to catch some fresh air in the forest behind the house. The weather was quite hot, and the chirping of the insects seemed to emphasize the heat.  
Suddenly she heard a whispering behind her – the voice was hoarse and shrill at the same time: "Kaorin!" She turned around, completely pale, as she had instantly guessed who it was: Kimura-sensei!  
"Hey, Kaorin, follow me!" the man with the slack jaw ordered.  
Reluctantly, Kaorin followed him, even though her feet dragged on the dry ground. They walked for a couple of minutes, until they were well away from the house.  
"_S-sensei_…" Kaorin hoarsely said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Gah?" the teacher croaked, and with a 'crack' leaned his head on one side. "I'm watching you, Kaori-chan" he responded with complete naturalness.  
Kaorin felt like she was being strangled. "M-me?" she stammered. "But, why?"  
"Because I like you, Kaori-chan" the pervert frankly answered. "But also because I needed to see how things progressed between you and her…"  
Kaorin started to tremble nervously, and she suddenly felt very cold. "Y-yes… it is progressing… very well" she managed to say.  
With another 'crack' the creep raised his head back up, and stared at her through his foggy glasses. "Good!" he said. "This trip is a unique opportunity for us – we'll probably act very soon…"  
"B-but, _Sensei_…" Kaorin whispered, almost inaudibly.  
Kimura looked up at the tree crowns, where a few sun rays glinted through the leaves. "Ahhh… I could use a glass of pool water…"  
Kaorin felt her stomach contract to an even smaller and harder ball than before, and she withdrew any objections – the sooner she could get away from him, the better…

When Kaorin finally got away from him, she felt miserable and had to drag herself back to the house, where lunch in the meantime had been prepared. But she had no appetite, and didn't eat anything. Worried, Chiyo-chan asked if Kaorin was okay, but Kaorin stammered, with a forced smile, that she just wasn't hungry. Apart from this, she remained silent during the meal, and didn't even dare to glance at Sakaki. However, this seemed to go unnoticed by the others around the table: After several hours of imposed concentration on studying, Tomo seemed to make up for lost time by being even louder than usual, and quite easily got Kagura to join in. Consequently, the atmosphere seemed cheerful.  
After lunch it was once again time to hit the beach. There was still a couple of watermelons left over from the day before, and Tomo, Kagura and Yukari-sensei competed for the chance to smash them. The weather was perfect, the mood was high, and nobody seemed to notice Kaorin who sat lonely and depressed, staring at the sand.  
What would she do? What would she _do?_ Her only wish in life was to be with Sakaki-san, to love her and to be loved by her. And even then her background, her mission, personified by her detested teacher, kept ruining her life. Why did it have to be like this? Her sole raison d'être had been this mission… But then, what about love? How could she escape this predicament?  
Maybe she should tell Sakaki-san? No! Never! She could never tell _anyone!_ And least of all Sakaki-san! Kaorin felt an unbearable, indescribable loneliness.  
"Kaorin?"  
A shadow fell on her, and she looked up to see Sakaki-san standing bent over her.  
"S-Sakaki-san?"  
"Kaorin, is something the matter?" Sakaki asked, kindly but worried.  
Kaorin felt a tear roll down her cheek. "N-no, it… it's nothing…"  
Sakaki was silent for a moment. "Would you like to go for a walk?" she then asked.  
Kaorin tried to smile, and stood up.

They walked along the beach, in silence, with the waves washing up, cooling their feet nicely. Soon they were out of sight of the others.  
"Kaori-chan" Sakaki said at last. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay… But I want you to know that I'm here if you need me!"  
A wonderful, warm feeling swept through Kaorin, bringing sunshine to her troubled mind. "T-thank you, Sakaki…chan?" she stammered, smiling with tearful eyes.  
Sakaki blushed. "Sakaki-_chan_?"  
Kaorin embraced the tall girl, who tenderly put her arms around her. They stood like this, for several minutes, and just held each other, as the waves washed their feet.  
Finally they let go of each other, and they slowly walked back to the others, in silence. Suddenly, Kaorin realized that she was holding Sakaki's hand. Kaorin smiled happily – it felt so natural, so reassuring! Never mind Kimura-sensei, never mind duty or mission – she'd surely find a way out!  
"Hi, Sakaki-san, Kaorin" Chiyo-chan greeted them with a happy smile, when they were back with the others. "Where've you been?"  
"Hi, Chiyo-chan" Kaorin happily said. "Just a walk up the beach."  
"Something must've happened between those two" Nyamo smilingly remarked to Yukari.  
"Hmm… it looks like that alright" her colleague replied with a grin.

_And everyone knows when they look at us  
Of course they do, it must be obvious  
I've never told you now I suppose  
that you're the only one who doesn't know_ (Pet Shop Boys: "It Must Be Obvious")

XXXXXXXX

Kaorin and Sakaki helped Chiyo-chan cook dinner, and then it was study time again. After a long day nobody felt like staying up late, and the last light was out before eleven.  
The next morning Kaorin came out on the balcony, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, when she heard piano music, and rhythmical voices accompanying it: "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"  
Up on the cliff was Sakaki and Chiyo-chan, side by side, in t-shirt and shorts, doing morning exercises to the radio. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"  
"I never knew that waking up early would be this great!" Kaorin said and smiled fondly. She hurried to get her camera, and pointed it at Sakaki right away. Relax, keep the camera steady, focus, focus… _Click!_  
"Cheese!" A blurred figure jumped in front of the camera, grinning broadly: Who other than Tomo!  
"Aaargh!" Kaorin screamed in despair.

Like the day before, the morning was spent studying, and again Kaorin had a hard time thinking of anything else but Sakaki: Today she _had_ to tell Sakaki that she loved her! Kaorin had yearned for this for so long, and now finally felt she had the courage to express her love openly. Or did she? Every single time she had tried to muster the courage to tell Sakaki – during two years of school, during their close friendship of the last couple of months, even during this holiday – a ghost of fear had appeared, keeping her from acting: The fear of rejection – of not being loved. No, their love was mutual, she was sure of that – confirmed by their relationship, which had become closer and closer lately. She _had_ to tell Sakaki that she loved her! And when would be a better time?  
Plans for the afternoon was just fun at the beach, and like Nyamo-sensei had predicted, they all enjoyed their relaxation even more, now that they already had studied. They were out of watermelons, but Tomo and Kagura was much too energetic to just lie down.  
"How about a game of beach volleyball?" Nyamo-sensei suggested, having brought some balls and a net.  
"Yaaay, beach volley!" Kagura shouted with excitement. "Sakaki, I challenge you!"  
Sakaki sighed, but nodded and stood up.  
"Me too, me too!" Tomo eagerly shouted. "I wanna play too!"  
Kagura glanced at her, then at the other girls. "Yomi, you wanna play?"  
Yomi shook her head. "No thanks, I feel more like tanning right now."  
Kagura sighed. "Okay, Tomo, we're a team."  
"Ha ha, of course you pick the best co-player" Tomo smirked.  
"Dummy!" Kagura replied with an impish smile. "If I win with you as a co-player, the feat will be bigger than if you were my opponent."  
"What do you mean by that?" Tomo indignantly exclaimed.  
Kagura ignored her. "Sakaki, who's your co-player?"  
Sakaki looked around.  
"Umm… Sakaki-san?" Kaorin shyly asked. "Can I be on your team?"  
"Sure!" Sakaki nodded, and smiled friendly at her.

Chiyo-chan, Osaka and Yomi gathered around the small, improvised court. Nyamo-sensei was the referee. Yukari-sensei preferred to stay under the sunshade, reading a book.  
"Ready? Go!" Nyamo-sensei threw the ball, and Kagura and Sakaki both jumped for it – a competition that Sakaki won due to her height. A quick hit sent the ball flying down on Kagura and Tomo's court, but Tomo managed to save it, and then Kagura sent it back across the net. Sakaki passed the ball to Kaorin, who lobbed the ball over the net in a high, predictable arc. Tomo easily passed the ball to Kagura, who smashed it down on the other side. Sakaki jumped for the ball, but was just a moment to late.  
"Yaaay!" Tomo shouted. "_Banzai!_"  
Kagura looked very pleased as well, clenching her fist triumphantly.  
"Do your best, Sakaki and Kaorin!" Chiyo-chan and Osaka cheered.  
The second serve went better for Kaorin and Sakaki: Kaorin passed well to Sakaki, who was just by the net, and Sakaki smashed the ball vertically down on the other side, no more than a handbreadth from the net. Kagura desperately tried to save it, but was hindered by Tomo, who jumped for the ball, hitting Kagura's shoulder with her head instead.  
"Ow!" Tomo wailed, cautiously touching her temple.  
"You moron!" Kagura shouted angrily. "I was closer! If it weren't for you, I'd saved it!"  
"Way to go, Sakaki og Kaorin!" Yomi cheered.  
"How about cheering for me, your best friend" Tomo complained, her temple still sore.  
"No way, dummy" Yomi replied with a smirk. "You need to be humbled a bit!"

Luck didn't last for Kaorin and Sakaki. Tomo wasn't exactly athletic, but sports never was Kaorin's forte. She had wanted to team up with Sakaki-san, but now realized all too clearly that she was a handicap to the athletic girl. Before long Kagura and Tomo were leading comfortably.  
"I'm sorry" Kaorin sighed. "I'm more of a liability than an asset…"  
"No" Sakaki replied with a small smile. "We can win this yet…"  
But the trend continued, and the match ended with a comfortable victory for Kagura and Tomo.  
"Woo hoo hoo" Tomo cheered, jumping around ecstatically. "_Banzai!_"  
"Congratulations!" Chiyo-chan and Osaka shouted.  
"Too bad you didn't win!" Yomi tried to cheer up Sakaki and Kaorin.  
"Thanks for the game!" Kagura said with a smile and bowed to Sakaki and Kaorin, who also bowed.  
"I'm sorry" Kaorin said with tearful eyes. "It's my fault that we lost…"  
"Oh no" Sakaki said, smiling comfortingly.  
"I shouldn't have asked to be on your team" Kaorin apologetically said. "I promise I'll never do that again!"  
"Don't say that!" Sakaki exclaimed, surprisingly serious. Then she smiled. "Kaorin, I'm glad you were my co-player!"  
Kaorin gazed at her with moist eyes. "Really?"  
Sakaki smiled at her. "Really!"  
Spontaneously, Kaorin hugged her, and they stood embraced for a moment. If their friends noticed this, at least they didn't say anything.

XXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Yearning for Sakaki**

**Part 4**

After dinner, Tomo suggested that they built a campfire, and the other girls unanimously supported this.  
"Then we'll have to find some firewood in the forest" Chiyo-chan said. "We have no firewood in the house."  
"Yeah, let's find some big logs" Tomo excitedly said. "Then we'll split them with this!" she added, triumphantly presenting an axe she'd found in the broom closet.  
"That thing should only be used by adults!" Yukari-sensei declared, tearing it from Tomo's hands with such force that she nearly hit Nyamo-sensei in the head.  
"Only by _responsible_ adults, you mean!" Nyamo shouted angrily, seizing the handle. Even then, Yukari wasn't inclined to let go, but as she was stronger, Nyamo soon secured the potentially deadly tool.

While Kagura and Osaka washed the dishes, the other girls went into the forest behind the house in search of firewood. Kaorin and Sakaki went together, and before long they were well away from the others.  
Kaorin had anything but wood and campfires on her mind. For days she'd been nervous and tensed up, and as usual had lacked the courage to openly express her feelings to Sakaki-san. But the reassuring signs these last days, and the physical closeness there'd been between her and Sakaki, endowed her with an unprecedented decisiveness: "It's now or never!" she thought, and breathed in deeply.  
"S-Sakaki-san?" she stammered.  
"Mmm?" Sakaki turned and looked at Kaorin, who had stopped behind her.  
"Umm… Sakaki-chan, I mean" Kaorin said, blushing lightly.  
Sakaki blushed as well, and smiled at her. "Yes, what is it, Kaori-chan?"  
Kaorin pressed her forefingers together, and stared at the ground. "Ummm…" she said with hesitation. "I-I have something I'd like to tell you…"  
"Tell me?" Sakaki asked, and smiled hearteningly at her.  
"F-for a long time I've wanted to t-tell you…" Kaorin hesitated and swallowed hard – then she looked directly into Sakaki's big, dark eyes: "… That I love you!"  
Sakaki blushed, and gazed at her with wide-open eyes.  
"I love you, Sakaki-chan!" Kaorin said, feeling the strangest blend of relief and fear roll through her: Finally she'd succeeded in expressing her love to Sakaki-chan – but how would Sakaki react?  
For a long moment Kaorin was kept in suspense – then Sakaki embraced her. Kaorin's legs nearly gave way, but Sakaki's strong, loving grip held her steady.  
"I love you too, Kaori-chan!" she whispered.  
Kaorin felt tears of joy roll down her cheek – Sakaki loved her! Happily, she held Sakaki in her arms and enjoyed the feeling, but even more she enjoyed the love shared between them.  
Without a word they both lifted their heads, and turned their faces to each other. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss that wasn't nearly enough, and right away they engaged in a much deeper kiss. They both blushed as they parted again, but still held each other in a loving embrace.  
"I-I'm so happy!" Kaorin whispered, tears still in her eyes. "I was so scared that you might not love me…"  
Sakaki smiled. "I've been fond of you for a long time, Kaori-chan… And now I realize that I really love you!"  
"I've admired you from a distance" Kaorin said – "from the day we started at school together." She smiled. "Initially it was more of a crush – but I came to realize that I really love you… When you are cool, as well as when you are… gentle…"  
Sakaki blushed, but smiled fondly at her. "Like this?" she asked, and kissed Kaorin.  
Kaorin smiled lovingly. "_Especially_ like this!" she said, and kissed back.  
Kaorin felt indescribably relieved. How could she doubt? Sakaki loved her – and she loved to be loved! "Come, let's run back to the others and tell them!" she said, grabbing Sakaki's hand.  
Sakaki seemed to hesitate. "Do you think we should keep it a secret?" Kaorin asked anxiously.  
"No, it's okay" Sakaki replied, blushing slightly. She squeeze her hand, and hand in hand they ran back to the house.

"Ah, here comes Sakaki and Kaorin" Chiyo-chan shouted, as they came back to the house. "Surely we must have enough firewood, then!"  
"How much wood did you find?" Kagura asked.  
"Firewood! Oh…" Kaorin and Sakaki looked at each other, and laughed.  
"What? You didn't bring any?" Yomi said with bewilderment.  
Kaorin blushed. "Um… eh… we forgot…"  
"_Forgot?_ How could you forget it?" Yomi asked, even more bewildered.  
"Kaori-chan and I…" Sakaki said, but then fell silent and stared blushingly at the ground.  
"Kaori-_chan_?" Kagura said with amazement. "I've never heard you say that before…"  
"I-I told Sakaki-chan…" Kaorin said and blushed – "that I love her!"  
"What?" Tomo and Kagura gasped as one.  
"Finally…" Osaka chuckled.  
"And… and I love Kaori-chan" Sakaki said with blushing cheeks.  
Yomi, Nyamo-sensei and Yukari-sensei looked with a bit of amazement at Sakaki, then at Kaorin, but smiled at them.  
"Osaka, what did you mean by 'finally'?" Kagura asked.  
"I meant…" Osaka giggled, "that Kaorin has been crushing on Sakaki for years…"  
Kaorin blushed. "Yes, that's true…" she said and smiled.  
"Wow, Osaka!" Tomo said, almost respectfully.  
"I didn't see that one coming!" Kagura admitted.  
"It's nice to see that you found each other!" Yomi fondly said.  
Kaorin and Sakaki looked at each other, and then smiled at Yomi, both slightly shy.

Under the alleged supervision of Tomo, and real ditto of Nyamo-sensei, the girls prepared the campfire. Sakaki suggested to Kaorin that they should also contribute some firewood, and, holding hands, they went back into the forest. Fifteen minutes later they were back with a decent pile. Soon the campifre burned brightly, and they all sat around it.  
"It's a shame that we can't do kakaoke out here" Osaka said. "I really feel like singing!"  
"We can sing anyway, can't we" Chiyo-chan suggested.  
"Only on the condition that Yomi _doesn't_ sing!" Tomo said.  
Yomi glowered at her.  
"Now now" Nyamo-sensei said. "Everybody should be allowed to sing."  
"Nyamo-sensei" Kagura said. "Have you ever heard Yomi sing?"  
"Um… I don't think so… why?" the teacher and sweatdropped.  
"Yomi-chan is good at many things" Osaka said and smiled friendly. "But singing isn't one of them…"  
Yomi couldn't help looking a bit hurt, but nodded. "All right, guys, I'll keep my mouth shut – so go ahead!"  
"Sorry, Yomi-chan" Osaka said and stood up. "I'd like to sing a song about friendship…"

Kaorin and Sakaki sat close together, embracing each other, and enjoyed the night, the campfire, the songs and each other. Kaorin never felt happier than this: Here she was, holding her beloved Sakaki-chan, among great friends, enjoying a wonderful summer night by a campfire. Could life be any better than this? Just sitting here with her dear Sakaki-chan – she loved her so much…  
Chiyo-chan came over to the couple. "Congratulations!" she said and smiled fondly at them. "You really fit each other well!"  
"Thank you, Chiyo-chan" Sakaki replied, smiling at her.  
For a short instant a pained expression appeared on Kaorin's face – then she smiled uneasily. "Thank you, Chiyo-chan" she said, though without much enthusiasm.  
Sakaki and Chiyo-chan looked at her, both a bit bewildered. "Kaori-chan, is something wrong?" Sakaki asked with concern.  
"Oh, it's nothing" Kaorin said, holding Sakaki tighter.  
_It had been a cold February day, two years ago, when Kaorin heard about Chiyo-chan for the first time. Her adoptive father had led her to a sinister warehouse in a dreary industrial area. There she was led to a small, gloomy office with closed window blinds. The air was thick with tobacco smoke. She was asked to sit down by a simple table. In front of her sat a middle-aged man with an empty face, wearing a worn blazer, who was smoking a cigarette. Her adoptive father left the room, leaving the two of them alone.  
The man gazed at her for about ten seconds, keeping a straight face, and then spoke: "Welcome, Comrade! Are you ready to serve the Dear Leader?"  
Kaorin nodded timidly.  
The man lighted another cigarette. "Good!" he said with a smile that almost seemed sarcastic. "Your target is a 10-year-old girl by the name of Chiyo Mihama."  
Kaorin was about to say something, but the throat-burning tobacco smoke gave her a coughing fit.  
"She is no ordinary girl" the man went on. "She's very talented, and already attends classes three years ahead of her age. Therefore, her parents applied to enroll her in high school come April." He took a pull of his cigarette, then went on. "Mihama is an only child, and has a dog called Tadakichi-san. The family lives in 19 Morigamae-cho, Uzumasa, here in Tokyo. Apart from this we don't know a lot about her, but you can read about her in this file." He handed her a dossier. "Learn this by heart, and give it back to me before you go!"  
"Ummm… why is she a target?" Kaorin hesitatingly asked.  
The man gazed at her with an empty face, and took another pull on his cigarette. "You don't need to know, Comrade" he said. "You should know, though, that her father is connected to the Japanese intelligence service, Naicho. Hence, you should be careful not to arouse any suspicion whatsoever. It would probably be best if you can avoid her parents completely. We have other agents who'll keep an eye on them."  
Kaorin nodded, with eyes burning from the smoke, and opened the dossier. _

Why this? Why would she remember her mission at this moment? From divine joy one moment, to the unfeeling and grim reality the next. Going from 100 to 0 in a couple of seconds. The sudden, brutal return to reality caused tears in her eyes.  
"Kaori-chan, are you…?" Sakaki said, a bit worried.  
No, she wouldn't do it! At long last, after a life of loneliness and anxiety, Kaorin had found love and happiness. Would she, just because Kimura-sensei wanted it, now throw all this away? Would she, under orders from the North Korean intelligence service, Gakushu-gumi, now break their love? Kidnap Chiyo-chan?  
No! Never! To complete her mission would mean letting go of Sakaki-chan – that was unthinkable! She would tell the hated Kimura-sensei to go jump in the lake! She would break with her North Korean fatherland! She would leave her adoptive parents! She would start a new life with Sakaki-chan! Was it possible? It was – it had to be!  
"Sakaki-chan, I love you!" she said, and kissed her.  
Sakaki eagerly accepted her kiss, and held Kaorin closer.

_And as we came out of the water, we sensed a certain movement in the air, and we both shivered slightly; and we ran to collect our clothes. And as we walked home we could hear the leaves curling, and turning brown on the trees, and the birds deciding where to go for winter; and the whole sound, the whole sound of summer packing its bags and preparing to leave town._ (Pulp: "David's Last Summer")

XXXXXXXX

Kaorin and Sakaki lay close together that night. But Kaorin slept badly, waking up frequently. She tried to concentrate on her beloved Sakaki-chan, who slept peacefully by her side – almost tried forcing herself to feel happy. But inescapably, images of Chiyo-chan and Kimura-sensei popped up in her head, ruining her peace of mind.  
The next morning, Kaorin awoke with a start from an unpleasant dream. For a short moment she was confused, then she looked around: The place next to her, where Sakaki had lied the evening before, was empty! Feeling uneasy, Kaorin jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Her anxiety left her, though, as she heard the sound of piano music and rhythmical "One! Two! Three! Four!" from outside, and was replaced by a yearning for closeness with her beloved. She ran outside, and saw Sakaki and Chiyo-chan doing morning exercises to the radio, just like the prior morning. Without hesitation Kaorin ran up there and hugged Sakaki, who staggered from the sudden impact of Kaorin.  
"Good morning, Sakaki-chan!" Kaorin fondly said.  
"Ah, good morning, Kaori-chan" Sakaki replied, and kissed her.  
"Good morning, Kaorin" Chiyo-chan said and smiled. She had also interrupted her exercises when Kaorin appeared.  
Seeing and hearing Chiyo-chan, Kaorin was reminded of her problems, and it wasn't easy for her to smile at the girl, as she replied: "G-good morning, Chiyo-chan." But no! _Nothing_ would be allowed to ruin her relationship with Sakaki-chan! She refused to give up! With all her might, and with some luck, she tried to suppress every thought and anxiety of her mission. Soon she was smiling sincerely, and hand in hand with Sakaki, she went back into the house to prepare breakfast.

On Nyamo-sensei's suggestion (and with half-hearted support from Yukari-sensei, who preferred reading her book) the morning, like the other days, was spent studying.  
Kaorin still had a hard time focusing on studying, but this time the cause was much happier: The day before she had sat anxiously thinking about how to express her love to Sakaki-chan – now she was spending most of the time gazing lovingly at Sakaki, who seemed somewhat more focused on her studies. The other girls couldn't help noticing this, but merely exchanged suggestive glances and smiles, saying nothing.

In the afternoon they once again went to the beach to have fun. Kaorin and Sakaki played in the waves, kissed, went walking holding hands, and just enjoyed their love. Kaorin felt extremely happy!  
They were just coming out of the water after another swim, when she saw what she had dreaded most of all: Kimura-sensei was running down to the beach, headed directly for Chiyo-chan, who sat in the sand chatting with Osaka. He appeared to be sweating excessively, his shirt unbuttoned at the throat, and his tie loose and fluttering all over. But far more Interesting was the fact that in his hand he was holding a gun!  
"Kaori-chan, this is it!" he cried in his shrill voice.  
Kaorin despaired: Would her world now come crashing down? Would Kimura-sensei destroy the love of her and Sakaki, by forcing her to help with his wicked plans? Would she succumb to him?  
No… No! NO! Never! It was over! No more Kimura-sensei! Kaorin just wished to live with her beloved Sakaki-chan, with no ties to her North Korean past! She wouldn't help Kimura-sensei – no, she would stop him!  
Nyamo and Yukari, who had been sitting under the sunshade some distance away, looked up in surprise at their colleague.  
"Kimura-sensei!" Nyamo exclaimed with astonishment.  
"What the heck is he doing here?" Yukari said, loathing in her voice.  
They stood up, and walked towards him.  
Tomo, Yomi and Kagura had been playing in the surf, when they heard Kimura-sensei's cry. Their faces showed varying degrees of abhorrence, as they saw their best hated teacher appear.  
"Oh no, not him!" Yomi sighed.  
"Kaori-_chan_?" Kagura said, astonished.  
The three girls ran over to see what was up.

Kimura-sensei rushed for Chiyo-chan, who barely had had the time to turn and look, and grasped her with his left arm, the right one holding the gun to her head. "Take it easy, Chiyo-chan!" he demanded. "Then it'll be all right!"  
The young girl screamed with fright, writhing in the clasp of the teacher, but then sat as paralyzed, once she saw and felt the gun pointing at her head.  
"What's going on?" Kagura yelled.  
"Kimura-sensei, what are you doing!" Nyamo-sensei angrily shouted.  
"Let go of Chiyo-chan!" Osaka cried.  
"Is… is that a gun?" Tomo said in disbelief.  
All of them gathered around Kimura and Chiyu-chan. "Everyone, just take it easy" Kimura croaked, "then Chiyo-chan will be all right!"  
Kimura-sensei turned his foggy glasses to Kaorin. "Come on, help me, Kaori-chan!" he demanded.  
This was the moment: Did she have the courage, the will, to oppose him? Kaorin swallowed hard: "No!"  
"Eh?" Kimura let his jaw drop, gawking at her.  
"No, _Sensei_!" Kaorin said with resolve. "I won't help you! Leave Chiyo-chan alone!"  
Kimura gaped at her: "Kaorin, your duty is…"  
"I don't give a shit about my duty!" Kaorin cried angrily. "I won't let you ruin my life! Leave us alone!"  
Kimura leaned his head on one side, and was just about to say something, when Kagura, who had snuck behind his back, fell on him and seized his gun. Her assault seemed to come as a complete surprise to him, and as quick as a wink she forced the gun upward, so that it didn't point at anyone. Kagura's interference triggered a reaction from several of the others: Tomo hit him in the face, shattering his glasses, and kept hitting him, even though her hands were bleeding. Nyamo-sensei tried to help Kagura hold on to Kimura's right arm, while Yomi futilely tried to wrest his left arm off Chiyo-chan. Furiously, Kagura bit down hard on Kimura's hand, until he screamed and let go of the pistol.  
With that, Kimura yielded: He let go of Chiyo-chan, who frightened and crying staggered away. The girls prostrated him in the sand, Kagura sitting on his back and holding his arms in a vise-like grip. Nyamo tossed the gun a few meters away.

They all stood gasping after the short, intense fight.  
"Kimura-sensei, what is this all about?" Nyamo-sensei demanded.  
Kimura ignored her. "Kaori-chan, how can you do this to your fatherland?" he panted.  
"Shut up!" Kaorin screamed angrily. "Leave me alone! I won't help you, or the other psychos from Gakushu-gumi. I don't ever want anything to do with North Korea anymore! Just leave us alone!"  
Kaorin was panting after her tirade, and the other girls gasped and looked astonished at each other, and at her.  
Kaorin gazed, with eyes full of loathing, down on her former superior. "What do you intend to do now?" she asked.  
"Not I" he said in his shrill voice. "Sakaki-san, do your duty!"  
With a collective gasp, the girls turned to face Sakaki behind them. Calmly, she was clutching Chiyo-chan with one arm, pointing Kimura-sensei's gun at the girl's head with the other.  
"Kaori-chan, I'm sorry I lied to you!" she said, her eyes moist with tears. "I really do love you – but I also have an obligation to the Dear Leader! Please don't hate me!"  
"S-Sakaki-chan…" Kaorin stammered in a low voice. No! This was impossible! She was seeing things! She fell to her knees, and slowly the tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
"Please stand still, everyone" Sakaki said. "Then nothing will happen to Chiyo-chan!"  
She hardly needed to warn them: The girls stood as frozen, in disbelief, astonishment and shock, without making a sound. Chiyo-chan also stood perfectly still, silent and shocked.  
"That's right" Kimura hoarsely panted, as he had trouble breathing because of the weight of Kagura on his chest. "And if her influential father will help us, she will be returned unharmed!"  
"Kagura-san, please let go of Kimura-sensei" Sakaki asked.  
Grumbling and with hesitation, Kagura let go of the arms of the hated teacher, and stood up. Puffing, Kimura stood up, brushed most of the sand off his clothes, and went over to Sakaki. "Let's go, Comrade!"  
"Yes!" Sakaki replied, a tear running down her cheek. Slowly, she started to walk towards the forest, still clutching Chiyo-chan and pointing the gun at her. Kimura followed her, frequently looking back at the girls, who stood rooted in shock.

Kaorin heard a shrill, grief-filled wail, which could hardly be uttered by any human. But, slightly surprised, she found that the cry was her own:  
"Sakaki-chan, don't leave me! I love you…"


End file.
